1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tuning device for radio receiver of the type which is mounted on the dashboad of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a radio receiver used in an automobile is installed at a position on the dashboad which is a short distance to the right or left of the driver. Moreover, a tuning device is fixedly assembled to the receiver and directly connected to the shaft of a tuning element, such as variable capacitor or variable inductance. Therefore, when the driver, sitting in the driver's seat, wants to select a desired radio station frequency, the driver has to move his body toward the direction of the radio in order to get a full view of the tuning dial and tuning scale.